


I Don't Care

by ZipperNova



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Barely touched upon crushes, First chapter is Brotherhood ages, M/M, Party, Pre-Relationship, Promptis - Freeform, Royal Gatherings, Second chapter is main game ages, Song fic, Song: I Don't Care (Ed Sheeran), anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZipperNova/pseuds/ZipperNova
Summary: 'Cause I don't care when I'm with my baby, yeahAll the bad things disappearAnd you're making me feel like maybe I am somebodyI can deal with the bad nightsWhen I'm with my baby, yeahOoh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh'Cause I don't care, as long as you just hold me nearYou can take me anywhereAnd you're making me feel like I'm loved by somebodyI can deal with the bad nightsWhen I'm with my baby, yeahOoh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at a party I don't wanna be at  
> And I don't ever wear a suit and tie  
> Wonderin' if I could sneak out the back  
> Nobody's even lookin' me in my eyes  
> Then you take my hand  
> Finish my drink, say, "Shall we dance?" Hell, yeah  
> You know I love you, did I ever tell you?  
> You make it better like that  
> Don't think I fit in at this party  
> Everyone's got so much to say, yeah  
> I always feel like I'm nobody, mm  
> Who wants to fit in anyway?

Prompto stood to the far side of the large room, his wine glass stem pinched tightly between his fingers. Not a sip was missing, mainly because he wasn't old enough to drink it. Around him hundreds of people mingled, and further towards the middle of the room they danced. Well tailored suits and sparkling designer gowns glinted in the warm yellow lighting that was in the royal ballroom. The violet-blue eyes scanned the crowd, begging internally not to actually make eye contact with anyone.

_ Shouldn't be looking then _ . Echoed the mean voice in the blonde's head.  _...Yeah. Probably. _

There was Ignis. Schmoozing like always. He was good at these royal events. Always had been as far as Prompto could tell. But for him, though this was now his third or fourth royal gathering, it hadn't gotten any easier. A part of him hoped he could be like Ignis some day. Figured he would be by now. Afterall, he was funny and charming, and Ignis was… well, Ignis was mostly serious and all business, so surely he could make his way around a room himself. But here he stood, alone and practically in a corner, tugging at his black and gold paisley tie that Noctis had custom made for him. And for what? Parties he didn't belong at? Prompto didn't wear ties, he didn't wear suits. He didn't belong here!

Not like it mattered. Nobody here cared about Prompto anyways. He was sure none of them even knew he existed. No one had ever even come up to him to ask who he was or what he was doing there. He was so unimportant that nobody even realized there was some new kid showing up to these things. Even though Ignis would occasionally make his way over to check on Prompto, make sure he was doing okay, assure him that Noct would stop by and say hello as soon as he could, no one noticed or cared. Not even a single glance in his direction, no matter how much awkward and depressing energy he was sure he radiated.

But it was fine. It wasn't up to Ignis to babysit the other. It wasn't up to him to introduce Prompto to all these people. What would he even say anyways? "This is Prompto, his highness' friend from school.  _ Public  _ school." He didn't expect him to. But he couldn't help but get happy and feel safe whenever Ignis did pop up. Along with asking how he was, Ignis would often suggest places he should go, like the garden or the orderves table. He'd yet to suggest the blonde interact with anyone, and perhaps that was because he feared the un-socialite would ruin things, but he liked to think it was probably because Ignis knew he was a nervous person in general.

These people… everyone had a place here, had a reason to be here, be it political or just because they were rich. But not Prompto. He was only here because his princely friend had invited him. Why did he even agree to keep coming to these things?

With eyes slowly gliding across everyone again, they eventually landed on one of the large open doors at the entrance. He could always just leave, text Noct an apology later saying he hadn't been feeling well. Wouldn't be the first time it had crossed his mind. But then the other would probably worry and ask if he needed anything. Or maybe he would know exactly why he left… maybe the garden then. That way he would still be around, but less people. Or the balcony. Maybe...

"Hey." A light hand on the shoulder made Prompto turn.

"Hey!" He said with a bright smile.  _ Wow, eager much? Tone it down dude. _

But Noctis didn't seem to mind as his smile grew a little bit bigger in response.

_ Totally wasn't trying to come up with a plan to ditch, my dude! _

"How's all the princely business going?"

"Ugh, you know I hate these things. My dad insists I go though. Like I have some role in this farmland party deal or whatever."

Typical Noctis to not even knowing what the function was for. Prompto couldn't help the small chuckle that slipped past his lips. He didn't know what the event was for either. Ignis would be mad if he were to find out.

"Gladio's playing lookout, come on." Noctis grabbed his friend's wrist and started tugging him through the crowd. "Dude have you been drinking that?" He asked as he turned around to face the other.

"Huh?" Prompto said dumbly. Noctis slowed his pace and turned more so he was walking sideways. With a motion at the glass in Prompto's hand, which he's sure he spilled some of the wine as he was being tugged along, the freckled boy processed the question before shaking his head. No, he had just been holding it really. Giving himself something to do with his hands. Noctis took the glass and placed it on a server's tray as they quickly walked by.

The firm grip on Prompto's wrist provided a new distraction. Noctis held tightly as he weaved the two of them through the crowd of important guests, paying them no mind. If the blonde had to guess, it would seem like they didn't really care that the Prince was running away from his royal duties. Or perhaps they were too fast to be seen as the Prince and… whoever that other kid is.

Large ornate doors grew closer as they made their way to the back of the ballroom. Kingsglaive were posted at all the entrances, crownsguard sporadically placed around the room itself. Noctis easily moved through the open doors that led to the gardens outside. Closer to the ballroom many people lingered, enjoying the nice evening weather while still remaining close enough to hear the music and any announcements should they be made. Noctis however seemed to have other plans.

Ducking behind large plants, sneaking through the large gatherings of trees and brushes, his Highness brought Prompto to a much more secluded area of the gardens. Where silence was prominent and the celebrations of the night were nothing more than a faint whisper in the distance. The two sat on a stone bench, quiet as they settled in.

"So how's it going?" Noctis finally asked, looking to his friend.

"Oh, uh… it's fine. Not really a lot for a pleb like me to do at these things until you show up." Prompto laughed lightly. Noctis gave a small frown at his self deprecation. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the prince and all. Sure you've had some big talks tonight!"

Noctis shrugged and looked at the ground. Prompto knew he hated these things. Why did he even say anything?

"Just some stuff about land and, I don't know, money stuff. Crops. Nothing that really matters… To me." He shrugged again.

"Yeah. Sounds boring." Prompto offered.

Silence stretched on a bit. Prompto could tell that Noctis didn't want to be here any more than he himself did. He could feel the tension in the air, even though it had been fine just moments before. Even though he knew it wasn't his fault, he wanted it to go away.

"So," Prompto finally started, anything to break the silence. "How much longer you think this'll last?"

"Probably another hour or two." Noctis answered with the check of his watch. "You wanna come over after? We can stay up and play video games." A smirk started to spread across his face as he looked to Prompto.

An unstoppable smile formed on the other's face at the thought. Hanging out with Noctis; comfy clothes; probably a bunch of tasty, unhealthy snacks; all the way into the AM? Sounded perfect.

"Hell yeah."

"Nice," Noctis nodded. "I'll have Specs drop us off at my place after all this. I'll try and bail sooner. The only reason I'm even here is because it looks good. I didn't even have anything to do with the whole agriculture land deal anyways."

"So, what is it for exactly?"

"So, Specs filled me in but honestly, I barely remember. I guess there was like, some outer lying lands in the kingdom, and they didn't have enough food? And I guess another area was like, trying to skimp out on giving them what they bought, or something? 'Cause the first people, they had a drought or whatever, so their shit didn't grow as well as it should have so they were gonna import more from somewhere else basically, but the other guys were trying to pull one over on them… I guess."

Prompto gave a look of disbelief as he listened.

"Dude, seriously?"

"Yeah. It's stupid."

"That's so childish. And you guys are all the same kingdom! Why would you make enemies of yourselves like that?"

"Man, I don't know. Adults are just so stupid, and they don't care who they hurt."

"Man…"

"So this whole party thing was like a celebration for settling everything and showing that we're all a part of the same team."

"Right…"

"Which is why I think I can get out of here sooner. There's no  _ real _ political stuff or celebration. It's more like a mandatory pity party. Everyone was upset, and they probably still are. They don't  _ really  _ wanna be here."

"Right…"

"So next time I see Ignis I'll ask. Then we can hang out." Noctis smiled as he turned to face his friend. Prompto nodded in agreement.

"Your highness." A kingsglaive suddenly appeared in front of them. Maybe they should have been paying more attention to their surroundings. It's not like they were supposed to even be this far out. "King Regis is looking for you."

"Of course." Noctis muttered as he stood from. The stone bench. "What for? So he can have me talk to some person who I'll never see again?"

The guard didn't answer, but Prompto was sure it was because he knew the question had been rhetorical. He was sure he'd seen the guard around before. Maybe with Gladio?

"I'll take you to Gladio. He'll escort you back in." The guard said with a softness to his tone.

"Thanks Nyx." Noctis mumbled.

The trek back to the party was quiet. Noctis seemed to drag his feet just slightly. But Prompto couldn't help but think back to just moments ago when he had been smiling. He never really saw him smile at these parties. Ignis had once confided in him that Noctis didn't smile a whole lot in general. Not until he made friends with Prompto. The feeling that had evoked within him, even now. Prompto made Noctis happy when his life-long friends no longer could. Or maybe he was just reading too deeply into it.

What the blonde did know, was that for a moment, for a few minutes, he kinda forgot he was even at a royal party. He forgot that he was surrounded by pretty, rich people who knew about politics and royal business. For a spec of time, Prompto was happy and smiling too. Noctis always made him happy. Made him feel like he was in a place where he was always welcomed and wanted. Which was kind of amazing when he thought about it. He just really hoped that he made Noctis feel the same way. If it meant making him smile more, Prompto would spend forever by his side. Formal functions and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first time I heard this song, I immediately thought of Noctis and Prompto.
> 
> Shameless Twitter plug: @ZipperNova  
> I'm only just getting into Promptis, but Gladnis makes a lot of apperances over there if you're interested ´>u>`


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We at a party we don't wanna be at  
> Tryna talk, but we can't hear ourselves  
> Read your lips, I'd rather kiss 'em right back  
> With all these people all around  
> I'm crippled with anxiety  
> But I'm told it's where I'm supposed to be  
> You know what? It's kinda crazy 'cause I really don't mind  
> And you make it better like that
> 
> Don't think we fit in at this party  
> Everyone's got so much to say, oh yeah, yeah  
> When we walked in, I said I'm sorry, mm  
> But now I think that we should stay

Noctis took a deep breath, held it, then exhaled harsher than he was supposed to. He'd tried the stupid breathing exercises Ignis had shown him, tons of times, and they'd yet to ever work. But still he tried them. Perhaps because they seemed like his only hope when it came to getting through the never ending royal functions. His hand came up to tug at the collar of his black dress shirt. He hated feeling the fabric rub so far up his neck.

"Easy buddy." Prompto said from his right. Noctis looked to his friend who gave him a reassuring, if not a little forced looking, smile.

"Sorry." Noctis muttered, straightening his tie.

"Dude, it's all good. We stepped away for a reason, remember?"

"Yeah…"

The two had ended up in the gardens again, like every party. A step away from the crowds, the heat, the formalities. A breather. Just a moment to themselves to enjoy the night at least a little.

"Hey, we made it this far. Can't hurt to finish off the night." Prompto suggested, though he sounded just as uneasy as Noctis felt.

The prince took another deep breath and sighed it out. Tugging the hem of his suit jacket down, he said, "All right, let's go." And made his way back into the ballroom.

The two were immediately met with loud orchestral music. The performers for the night were situated in between the two doors that led to the gardens, providing music to even those who choose to step outside. But the boys' current location left it being undesirably loud.

"Let's go get a drink." Prompto said in a raised voice.

"Huh?" Noctis frowned back.

"Let's go get a drink!" Prompto tried again, leaning in closer.

Noctis stared intently at his lips, trying to read what his friend was trying to say. If he were honest he didn't know why he tried. He didn't know how to read lips, why would he? His brow furrowed as he processed what Prompto had said again, still watching his lips. They turned up in a smile, probably laughing at Noctis as he strained. They were kind of chapped.

"Drink." Noctis said suddenly, finally making out what his friend had said after the third time. "Yeah, let's go."

"Dude, get your ears checked!" Prompto laughed, nudging Noctis with his elbow.

"Shut up, it's loud!" Noctis smiled back.

"Do you need me to yell? 'Cause I can!" Prompto started raising his voice again, but with being farther away from the music now, only drew attention to the pair. Noctis laughed at his friend's antics and shook his head.

The drinks table was only partially busy. Most of the guests near it already had a drink and were mingling nearby, giving Noctis and Prompto the perfect chance to slide in and grab a couple glasses of punch. If they were quick, nobody would notice them and Noctis wouldn't be forced to interact with somebody he didn't know.

Punch in hand, they were off to a relatively empty corner of the room before somebody stopped them.

"Ah, Prince Noctis!" An unknown man feigned surprise. "So glad I could run into you! I've been meaning to talk to you all evening!"

Noctis' eyebrows twitched downward as his heart clenched in his chest. He didn't know this man. He was obviously important, but he didn't know who he was.

" _ Go away _ …" Noctis whined in his head.

"Y-yes. Things seemed to have worked out then." Noctis managed. His throat already felt so tight. What could this man want? Ignis wasn't with him, what if he said something stupid? This party wasn't even for him, it was to honor a squad of Kingsglaive that had held off a Niff attack near the outskirts of Insomnia.

"It truly is. Don't you think it's amazing how the King grants the power of the crystal to the glaive. Who knows how good they'd be at their job without it!"

Noctis frowned more. What the Six was this guy on about?

"Not all of them can use it very well so-"

"Oh you're gonna have to speak up my boy! This is a raucous party!"

"I-I said-"

"A good leader should speak pronouncedly, strength behind his words and feelings! A king who let's people walk all over him doesn't deserve the title, don't you think?"

"What?" Noctis exhaled. He was so confused. What was this guy on about? Why did he say he wanted to talk to him then went on some trivial nonsense?

"Anyways, back to what I was saying. Do you plan on extending the wall again once you take the throne? You know, the rest of Lucis has suffered detrimentally since your father's selfish decision."

"It wasn't selfish…"

"I mean, you can visibly  _ see _ how less advanced the rest of the kingdom is! Hardly anything to be proud of!"

"He didn't…"

"He should just  _ give  _ it to Nifelheim don't you think? After all, such an eyesore is  _ hardly _ befitting to share the same ruler as the grand Insomnia."

Noctis' eyes darted around the room behind the man. Looking for someone, anyone to save him. His breathing had picked up. His shirt was suffocating him. He didn't know what he was supposed to say, Ignis had never brought up how to handle someone who was going on a tangent that made no sense.

"Perhaps that's why he did it, hm? Tell me boy, does the king plan on  _ giving  _ that part of Lucis away?"

"N-no, why would he-"

"Excuse me sirs." Prompto suddenly interrupted from behind Noctis. He approached his side with a determined, albeit somewhat nervous, look. "His highness is needed somewhere. For, important business." Adding the last sentence as if he needed a reason to guide royalty away.

"And you are?" The man asked disapprovingly.

"U-uh, I'm his guard."

"You don't look like the Amicitia boy."

"No! I'm his guard for tonight. The party."

"Let's go." Noctis rushed out, turning and grabbing Prompto's wrist. Without so much as a glance over his shoulder, they left the man behind.

Ignis had warned Noctis of such people, usually handled them himself. Few people had the gall to even approach Noctis with such intentions. And why would they? Noctis had no say in what went on. For now anyways. But that was a thought for another time. A thought he didn't want to have. Ever, really. But just the brief passing of it had his chest clenching tighter.

The irritating man's words echoed in the prince's mind. What was he getting at? Why would he ask such questions? Noctis' breath was quicker and his pace slowed as his eyes jumped around to each face in front of him. He couldn't breath, and the stupid tie he wore was absolutely choking him. So he pulled on it, attempting to loosen it. When it didn't budge he grabbed at it with both hands, one on the knot, and the other on the piece around his neck. He violently pulled, successfully loosening the tie in the middle of the party.

Softly, as if from a mile away, Prompto said something. He wouldn't realize it then, but his hearing was muffled. Dulled by the harsh thudding of his pulse in his ears. There was a hand on his back, soft and guiding. He started stepping forward again. He had no idea where he was going or where Prompto was. He wasn't even sure how far he had moved before another, firmer hand was on the back of one shoulder, urging forward at a much faster speed.

Before Noctis knew it, he was inside a quiet, barely lit room. The noise of the party just outside the door was almost completely muffled. He took as deep of a breath as he could as he undid the top two buttons of his button up.

"Sit, Noct." An accented voice advised. Noctis turned around to find a chair. Just to his right sat an ornate, red and gold armchair. Where was he even? He kept his eyes to the floor as he attempted another deep breath.

"Remember your breathing exercises Noct." The voice from before said softly. Noctis nodded distractedly and started counting to himself, keeping track of his inhales and exhales.

"It's all right."

With a slightly clearer head, Noctis finally looked up to the figure who stood next to him.

"Ignis…" he muttered.

"How are you feeling?" Ignis asked with a concerned look.

"Fine." Noctis sighed.

"I shouldn't have let you wonder for so long." Ignis began chidding to himself. "I should have known someone would approach you."

"Prompto…" Noctis suddenly remembered. He had no idea where his friend was. He didn't even know where Ignis had come from.

"Right here buddy." The young blonde stepped forward and kneeled by Noctis' knees. "You okay?"

Noctis looked away. He didn't want to answer. There he was, at a royal gathering, something he had been doing for years, something he would have to do for the rest of his life, and he had a full blown anxiety attack out of nowhere. He couldn't do this. Noctis Lucis Caelum was horrible at royal business, and a horrible excuse for a royal.

"Hey," Prompto tilted his head to better see Noctis' face. "Don't stress dude. It happens to the best of us."

"Yeah, but it's not  _ supposed _ to happen to me. My dad doesn't," Noctis paused as he tried to think of the right word. " _ Freak out  _ when people talk to him!"

"But Noct, I'm sure he still gets anxious! It's okay! We all have our things that set us off!"

The room was quiet save for the soft noises from the party outside. After sending a text to Gladio to let him know where their liege had gone, Ignis kept his eyes trained on his phone screen as he thought his next words through.

"Noctis," Ignis started as he slowly pocketed his phone. "I know these things are hard for you. They always have been. I've failed you in making sure you know how to properly respond and handle various situations. I want to apologize. I'll be sure to better prepare you for the next time. This wouldn't have happened had I… done better."

"Next time…" Noctis scoffed. Ignis, though he had been around and cared for Noctis since they were very young, wasn't very good at comforting him. He was awkward and stiff. Noctis was used to it for the most part. Ignis had never really learned the right words of encouragement the prince needed to hear.

"Look, if I'm being honest," Prompto started up after a pause. "I hate these things. I really don't belong at them. I mean, I don't know the proper way to interact with people or what to do! But, I don't know. I keep coming."

"You don't have to." Noctis whispered. Prompto looked up at him and smiled.

"It's kinda fun though."

Noctis… was confused. How could something so terrifying be remotely considered fun?

"It is scary." Prompto reaffirmed. "But, I always know that I'll get to see you. And seeing you is like, the best part!"

Noctis finally looked to him. He was still a little confused.

“Dude, getting to see you at the end of the night, or, heck, even just during the party, it really helps you know.” Prompto continued on somewhat embarrassed. “It’s kinda dumb, but you make me forget how much I,” He paused, not sure if he should continue. “How much I don’t really belong here. I mean,” The blonde head quickly shot up to look his dear friend in the eyes. “These people don’t know me, you know! So they don’t really talk to me. So I mean, a lot of the night I spend waiting for you.” He looked away again. “C’mon dude, say something. I'm laying my heart out here and being super cheesy.”

Noctis stared in wonder. Prompto, felt the same way he did. His bubbly friend, who he had known for years, was confessing feelings that felt so familiar.

“Prompto,” Noctis muttered as he took in this new information.

“L-look, I don’t want you to think that I like, come to these things because I feel like I have to, or because I have something to gain from being at these! I come because you invite me and… Well, you know, it’s not all that bad. I mean, I kinda just hang out in the corners all night until Ignis or Gladio stop by,” Prompto chuckled. “But, once you show up, I get to have fun and hang with you! And I mean, the break from the nerves is cool you know.”

“Yeah…” Noctis finally agreed. “I-I get it.” He let out a nervous huff. “That- that’s exactly how I feel.”

Prompto looked up again, giving his friend a small smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I hate these things. I hate having to be this person everyone wants me to be. I’m not this big and scary, powerful person. I don’t run the kingdom, my dad does. And Ignis,” the prince looks to his advisor, still in the room. “Ignis is the one who tells me everything. I mean, I only started attending meetings a couple years ago. I’m not good at this. I’m not good at any of it you know.”

Ignis and Prompto remained quiet as Noctis spoke, listening to every word as the young royal expressed his feelings, a rare thing to experience. They would be absolute fools to interrupt or cut him off.

"But, you make it all worth while. You make it easier." Noctis continued slowly. He didn't really know what he was saying, what he was confessing. He didn't know what it would mean or what would happen once he let everything be known. But somehow, he didn't care. "These things are actually fun when I'm with you."

Prompto met the small smile Noctis was giving him with one of his own. They stared at each other for a moment, wrapped up in whatever they were feeling, whatever this moment was.

Ignis quietly cleared his throat before the silence stretched on too long.

"I'm afraid I must return to the event. If you need to, stay here a while longer till you're feeling better." He said softly as he made his way to the exit. "The night is still very young. If you can find it in yourself, please return to the party for a while longer." Before opening the door, he turned his eyes on Prompto. "Do stay by his side. I will join you when I am able to." He gave a small, somewhat awkward bow of his head as way of goodbye before leaving.

The two remained in spots. Noctis still in the chair, Prompto down by his legs. The room was quiet with a hint of tension now that the advisor was gone. Now they were left alone in the wake of their confessions.

"Sorry." Noctis finally said.

"For what?"

Noctis shook his head. He wasn't really sure why he apologized. For everything, maybe.

"For having a panic attack, for being a bad prince, for… laying everything on you like that."

"Wh- dude! No way! Don't apologize for that! I just told you I feel the same way!" Prompto's hand gripped his friend's knee as he spoke. "Noct, you-"

"Prompto." Noctis interrupted his friend before he could go on some supportive tangent again. "Thank you." The finality in his tone silenced the other from whatever he was going to say. Their eyes remained locked as the words sunk in, their meaning understood. Prompto smiled and gave a nod.

"Yeah," he nearly whispered, his hand unconsciously squeezing Noctis' knee. "No problem."

Noctis smiled back. In that moment, he knew where he belonged. He had always been told he had to attend the parties. All of them. Ever since he was a kid. Even back then he had felt like these big rooms were too small for such crowds. That being cramped and having to smooze or be smoozed was unnecessary and uncomfortable. All the ass kissing and suckups, they were annoying. Noctis hated it. Always had. Hated that people thought that if they treated him differently, maybe they could get in his favor, gain something for themself with the connection or royal power. But here, in this small room, with a blonde man that had referred to Noctis by formal titles no more than a handful of times, Noctis knew how he felt. So long as he was with him, it didn't matter how many parties or events he had to go to. With the younger male by his side, these gatherings were easy. Noctis didn't care, not when Prompto was with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to go up a few days after the first chapter. But here I am. TWO MONTHS LATER.


End file.
